My Sugar
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Tugasku adalah menjagamu, My Sugar. Kemarin, sekarang, ataupun nanti." / 'Happy Birthday, Naruto. With love, your sugar.' [Come Hell or High Water's side story, birthday fic special for Uzumaki Naruto]


**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, miss-typo(s), conflictless as always, Come Hell or High Water's side story, special for Naruto's birthday!

 **Note:** setting waktu adalah lima tahun mundur dari timeline CHoHW, ketika NaruSaku mendapat pengumuman akan kuliah di Konoha :)

.

* * *

 **My Sugar**

by LastMelodya

* * *

[ "Rare is true love, true friendship is rarer." –Jean de La Fontaine ]

* * *

.

Hal pertama yang Sakura ingat ketika melihat namanya dan Naruto terdaftar di satu universitas yang sama adalah; meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor-nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala, menempelkan ponsel di telinga, dan menyerukan nama sahabat pirangnya itu berkali-kali bahkan sebelum ada tanda panggilannya disambut di seberang sana.

"Naruto, Narutoo, Narutooo …," bibir itu masih bergerak berepetisi. Tapi yang dipanggil tak kunjung merespons juga. Hingga akhirnya Sakura menggigit bibir, menghentikan panggilannya pada dering kelima.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengulang lagi; menekan-nekan ponselnya, menempelkannya di telinga, dan menyerukan nama Naruto.

Namun, kali ini, seruannya terpotong karena suara debuman pintu kamarnya yang menjeblak terbuka. Gadis itu tersentak, dan sebelum ia sempat menoleh, tubuhnya telah lebih dulu ditubruk dari samping. Sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat hingga tubuh Sakura terangkat dan berputar di udara.

Sakura sangat hafal aroma _citrus_ ini.

"SAKURA-CHAN, KITA KE KONOHA!"

Mereka tertawa.

Dari berbagai emotif yang dirasakan keduanya, kebahagiaan adalah yang paling mendominasi.

Putaran semakin cepat, kepala Sakura terdongak menyambut tawa dan tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk erat-erat leher sosok itu—Naruto.

Naruto tahu, ia telah kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun kinestesisnya tak ingin berhenti, hingga sebelah kakinya terantuk kaki ranjang Sakura dan mereka sama-sama terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Gema tawa masih tersisa, kedua pasang tangan masih terkait, dan pelukan itu belum terlepas sama sekali.

Usia mereka baru delapan belas.

Dan segalanya masih terlihat sempurna.

…

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi di Konoha?"

Sakura menggumam pelan, mendongakkan kepala menatap titik-titik bintang yang mengelip di atas langit malam sana. Kakinya terlipat nyaman, kedua dengkulnya rapat di dada. Dan bahu kirinya bersentuhan dengan bahu kanan Naruto yang tengah berselonjor juga memandang direksi yang sama.

"Kuliah, kuliah, dan kuliah." Naruto menjawab asal, tangannya terangkat ke udara seolah-olah ia tengah berusaha untuk meraih kumpulan bintang itu. "Ah, satu lagi. Kencan!"

Gadis di sampingnya hanya memutar netra, namun tak pelak, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Hei, kau juga harus kerja, mesum."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia menurunkan tangan dan meletakkan di sisi-sisi tubuh, menjadikannya penopang ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. "Yeah. Setidaknya Namikaze Corp tak akan kupegang sebelum kuliahku lulus, Sakura-chan."

Tak ada lontaran lain setelah ujaran itu. Sakura menoleh, menatap wajah Naruto yang tertegun diam. Adalah hal jarang karena raut itu selalu dihias oleh cengiran-cengiran jahil dan tawa-tawa menggoda. Ini mengartikan, bahwa pikiran Naruto tengah berkemelut. Naruto yang biasa akan punya banyak subjek untuk divokalkan dalam konversasi mereka, ia memiliki banyak hal-hal tak penting yang anehnya terangkum menjadi hal-hal menghibur ketika dibicarakan. Lalu, ketika sekarang Naruto hanya diam dan bergeming, mau tak mau menimbulkan satu hipotesa bagi Sakura, bahwa sesuatu dirasa tak nyaman oleh sahabatnya itu.

Dengan satu gerakan, Sakura menyenggol Naruto dengan bahunya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Cepat-cepat selesaikan kuliah, dan kau akan banyak dikejar gadis-gadis cantik ketika memimpin Namikaze Corp nanti."

Naruto hanya menyeringai, kemudian menarik Sakura mendekat dan merangkulnya tubuhnya dari samping. "Kau juga, jangan terganggu dengan pemuda-pemuda yang menggodamu di kampus."

"Ish, kalau mereka tampan, kenapa tidak?" Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

Aroma Sakura yang manis dengan cepat menyubtitusi aroma udara malam, sejenak mendistraksi kesadaran Naruto. Sudah sejak lama Naruto tak merasa seintim ini dengan Sakura. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, gadis itu akan lebih memilih pergi bersama pria-pria lain yang mengajaknya kencan dibanding duduk bersama Naruto di antara langit-langit gelap yang berbintang. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto tersadar, ia merindukan _priceless moment_ ini.

Angin malam berembus lagi, membawa serta aroma Sakura terbang dan menguar ke mana-mana. Membuat Naruto semakin kepayang, semakin berkontemplasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyukai aroma ini, harum yang manis seperti gula, dan mengadiksi seperti nikotin. Harum khas Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto,"

Beberapa detik setelah panggilan itu, Naruto baru tersadar dan menemukan kembali pikirannya yang tersesat. Ia berdeham, menolehkan pandangan ke kanan dan mendapati kedua netra Sakura meliriknya, masih dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Bagai tak mendapat kata untuk menyimbolkan jawabannya, Naruto menggelangkan kepala. Ia menyimpulkan satu senyum untuk kemudian membawa Sakura semakin dekat kepadanya. Modus anomali untuk menghirup lebih banyak lagi aroma manis yang diuarkan gadis itu.

Tapi Sakura tak keberatan, ia meneruskan ujarannya. "Aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana caranya, aku hidup di sana tanpa menyusahkanmu."

"Sejak kapan kau berpikir akan menyusahkanku, hm?"

"Sejak tadi pagi. Ketika Ibuku bilang "jangan sering-sering menyusahkan Naruto" dengan tegas dan wajah mengancam yang menyeramkan."

Naruto tertawa pelan, menatap bibir Sakura yang tercebik. "Kebiasanmu, kan, memang menyusahkanku."

Bibir itu semakin tercebik. "Tuh, kan …,"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng, diam-diam semakin meneliti detail halus bibir merah Sakura yang mungil itu. Bagaimana caranya mencebik, bagaimana bagian bawahnya menebal seperti menggodanya …

Oh, sial.

Ia pernah mencium seorang gadis, tapi, sama sekali tak pernah memerhatikan dengan detail bagaimana bentuk bibir seorang gadis.

Akhirnya pandangan Naruto beralih untuk menatap dinding-dinding pembatas beranda kamar Sakura di depan sana. Sebalah alisnya terangkat, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pengecapnya.

"Aku tidak menganggap verba 'menyusahkan' itu sebagai konotasi negatif, kok." Pria itu melanjutkan. "Karena sejak pertama kali kita saling mengimplikasikan relasi sebagai seorang sahabat dulu, aku merasa sudah mendapat tugas tambahan yang dirancang semesta."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Tugas apa itu?"

Atensi Naruto berpindah lagi ke wajah Sakura. Dan setiap detik yang terlewat bagi safir Naruto ketika menatap _emerald_ itu, terus mengembus aroma tubuh Sakura yang semakin menguar lagi dan lagi, terus-menerus. "Tugasku adalah menjagamu, _My Sugar_. Kemarin, sekarang, atapun nanti."

Masih saling menatap, tanpa berkedip.

Itulah pertama kalinya Naruto memiliki satu frasa baru untuk menandakan seorang Haruno Sakura, untuk dirinya, untuk dimilikinya.

 _My Sugar_.

Hal yang terujar begitu saja, ketika aroma Sakura mendistraksi udara sekitarnya, ketika harum itu menguar manis bagai gula yang membuat Naruto kepayang saking manisnya. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa kemudian, memukul Naruto main-main dan menyerukan kata 'gombal' sebagai balasan berkali-kali kemudian.

Naruto tertawa, menyadari mereka kembali lagi seperti Naruto dan Sakura yang saling tengkar. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya ikut menyadari, relasi mereka seperti semakin mendalam, tak lagi sedangkal yang telah lewat dulu. Usia dan kedewasaan membawa mereka mampu menginterpretasikan arti dari persahabatan yang sebenarnya.

Mereka masih tertawa hingga bermenit-menit kemudian, melupakan waktu-waktu yang berjalan hingga larut malam telah lewat dan bintang-bintang di langit mulai meredup. Yang pertama kali tersadar adalah Haruno Sakura, ketika ponselnya berdering menderingkan sebuah nada khusus yang hanya dimengerti gadis itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri beserta rasa bingung dan heran yang menyambanginya. Lama, hingga bermenit-menit kemudian, ia kembali, membawa sesuatu di tangannya, berwarna cokelat, bulat, dan bercahaya di atasnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik hingga akhirnya Naruto menyadari seluruhnya.

Di sana, tak sampai selangkah di depannya, Haruno Sakura berdiri tegak, dengan satu senyum tulus yang cantik di wajahnya, membawa satu kue tart cokelat, dengan hiasan lilin di atasnya.

Dari sini, Naruto dapat membaca tulisan yang terukir di permukaan tart itu, tulisan yang masih terlihat baru, acak-acakan, dan Naruto persepsikan, baru saja diukir oleh Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu ketika gadis itu mengambil kue tersebut.

Di sana tertulis;

' _ **Happy Birthday, Naruto.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **your Sugar.'**_

Saat itulah, di menit-menit awal usia sembilan belasnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasakan eksistensi Haruno Sakura sebagai kebutuhan hidupnya …

… bukan hanya sekadar sebagai sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **finished:** 9/10/2015 11:32 pm

 **edited:** 10/10/2015 06:44 am

* * *

 **a/n:** membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk menyelesaikan fic pendek ini :") dan untungnya, ultah Naruto jatuh pada hari Sabtu. Karena jika weekdays, dapat dipastikan saya tidak akan bisa menyentuh folder-folder fic di laptop saya :")

Yap, finally utangnya lunas (bikin side story CHoHW sekaligus kado ultah untuk Naruto). Maaf banget kalau fic-nya datar, nggak se-tempting di serinya. Entah kenapa saya merasa sedang krisis deskripsi T.T ya, walau datar, semoga ceritanya nggak kerasa 'kering', ya. Intinya, sih, side story ini menceritakan pengumuman NaruSaku yang diterima di Universitas Konoha, dan juga first time-nya Naruto menggagaskan frasa "My Sugar" itu pada Sakura heheh.

So, constructive and critism are welcomed. And lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO! Saya masih menganggap tokoh utama kita itu masih mencintai Sakura-chan-nya sampai sekarang :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
